The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power distribution networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for regenerating switching plans based on changing network conditions.
Fault detection, fault isolation and recovery (FDIR) solutions are implemented to detect and isolate faults in a failed component in a power distribution network in a shortest possible time. FDIR leads to reduction in diagnostic time or downtime, thereby increasing system availability. Current FDIR solutions generate switching plans based on the current state of the power distribution network. The time between the issuance of a switching plan and a fault can be minutes, hours, days or longer. If a switching plan is to be executed at a later time of issuance, it is up to operators to manually modify the switching plans to accommodate for the network changes that may have occurred between the time that the plan was issued and the time that the plan is to be executed.